1. Field of the Invention
The present-invention relates to a composition which is an artificial nail material coated on a natural or artificial nail, and is used by coating on the surface of a natural or artificial nail followed by polymerization. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artificial nail composition containing a compound having at least one radical polymerizable unsaturated double bond in the molecule, a radical polymerization initiator, an organic and/or inorganic colorant utilizing an absorbing and/or scattering phenomenon of light, and an organic and/or inorganic colorant utilizing an interference phenomenon of light. A particularly beautiful appearance can be easily imparted to the tip of the finger by using the composition of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nail art means makeup or decoration of nails of the hands and feet. A shop for nail art is called a nail salon and a technician in a nail art field is called a nail technician. Various nail art goods are commercially available and there are many women who perform nail art with skill equivalent to a professional.
An artificial nail material utilizing a dental resin which is polymerizable at room temperature has excellent strength and durability when compared with a manicure utilizing a lacquer composition and is therefore accepted by some professional nail technicians. However, due to irritation and irritating odor caused by an acryl monomer and poor operability, such an artificial nail material is not generally used by nail technicians.
Recently, a gel nail obtained by improving odor irritation and operability of a dental resin which is polymerizable at room temperature utilizing an artificial nail material is popular in the market. A gel nail which is now commercially available is a high-viscosity liquid material containing a (meth)acryl-based monomer and a photopolymerization initiator as main components and is cured by irradiation with ultraviolet rays. Commercially available gel nails cause less odor irritation or skin irritation, have excellent operability and also have various color tones when compared with the above-described dental resin which is polymerizable at room temperature. As a result, they are accepted by the majority of general nail technicians. However, the color tones of commercially available gel nails cannot meet aesthetic demands of consumers.
A gel nail product which is now commercially available is an artificial nail composition containing an organic and/or inorganic colorant utilizing an absorbing and/or scattering phenomenon of light that has been utilized for a long time. This gel nail product has a problem that the color and transparency deteriorate as a result of light absorption of a colorant. Basically, a metallic pigment obtained by total reflection of light is typically a metallic aluminum flake. A pigment utilizing regular multiple reflection and interference principle of light is typically a pearl pigment. Although gel nail products utilizing these pigments are commercially available, these products basically have a monotonous color tone which intends to obtain silky sensation and glittering sensation by silver luster, and thus these products did not meet the aesthetic demand of consumers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-321751, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-233356, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-160683, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-298514, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-298513, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-008643, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-131484 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-160439 disclose compositions containing a photoluminescent pigment having an interference function. However, all publications disclose aqueous or oil-based manicures utilizing a lacquer composition and therefore differ from the gel nail type artificial nail composition of the present invention.